


PA; Pokemon Academy,

by pandacoffeeex



Series: PA; Pokemon Academy, [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Arceus Big brother, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Female Midoriya Izuku, Mew and Shaymin is cute, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Other, Protective Midoriya Inko, Protective Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacoffeeex/pseuds/pandacoffeeex
Summary: Every 10 millenniums, there was a human born into the lands of the pokemon universe. It is said that their aura and soul was pure as a newborns.They were called by many names but their title was the ‘Chosen One’. They were destined to make the world a better place.
Relationships: Arceus (Pokemon) & Midoriya Izuku, Delphox & Midoriya Inko, Eievui | Eevee & Midoriya Izuku, Gardevoir & Midoriya Inko, Gardevoir & Midoriya Izuku, Lucario (Pokemon) & Midoriya Izuku, Mew (Pokemon) & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Riolu (Pokemon), Midoriya Izuku & Shaymin (Pokemon), Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Series: PA; Pokemon Academy, [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140059
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. wAIT WHAT?!?!?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! Welcome to my very first fanfiction! I'm very sorry if my writing isn't very good. As I am just a beginner.
> 
> Anyways! I am recruiting some co-creators/writers for this story! If you are interested, please contact me at - pandacoffeeex@gmail.com - or comment.

At the beginning of time, majestic creatures called Pokemon and humans existed.

The world was said to be created by the mythical Pokemon, Arceus. Which was believed to be true.

Every 10 millenniums, there was a human born into the lands of the Pokemon universe. It is said that their aura and soul were pure as newborns.

They were called by many names but their title was the ‘Chosen Ones’. They were destined to make the world a better place.

The last chosen one before her was ‘Ash Ketchum’. He defeated countless evil organizations that wanted to control legendary Pokemon to their own will.

Sadly he died due to old age.

The Chosen One was able to tame any Pokemon, including the legendaries and mythical pokemon. They were able to control Aura.

Aura is a form of spiritual energy. It is described as the essence of every living being. Of course, there were people who used Aura back in medieval times.

Now only a few people left in the world can use Aura. One of them being the Chosen One.

Izumi Midoriya, the latest Chosen One, with the help of her friends and family. Will become the world’s greatest Pokemon trainer and savior.

xx

A white, centaur-like creature sitting at his golden throne looked at the lake of observation, he smiled as his newest chosen one appeared.

Suddenly the god of time, Dialga appeared out of a portal. Being followed by the goddess of space and the god of anti-matter, Palkia, and Giratina.

_ “Lord Arceus,” _ Dialga bowed, as followed by the other two. _“The time has finally come”_

_ “The newest chosen one will know of her destiny.” _ Giratina grumbled, now the god of the universe, known as Arceus nodded.

_“She will be an achiever of many great things, my lord”_ Palkia said.

_ “I will come at midnight, Inside her dreamscape. Make sure not a single being will disturb us.” _ Arceus told the creation trio.

_ “As you wish, my lord.” _ All three deities said, opening their portals and leaving the hall of origins.

_ “Get ready, Izumi Midoriya. I will make sure you are ready for the challenges, you will be concurring. I will train you and Aiko, I will be giving you gifts on the way to defeat that  m̸̼͚̣̫̏̓̏̎̀̈́͘̕͠͝a̵̰̦̰̲̬̯͖̔͐̿̅̍̓̕͜͝ņ̷̡̦̭̻͔͍̉́͘.” _ Arceus said the last word with venom. 

_ “Hisashi Shigaraki be ready. For she will annihilate you. I will punish you for the sins you have created. Your judgment has been decided and will be worse than death itself.” _ He continued as he looked into the lake of observation, once more.

xx

“I’m full!” Izumi, the 7-year-old girl, exclaimed, standing up from the dining table.

Izumi’s Eevee her name was Aiko nodded beside her. Aiko was saved by Izumi, Aiko had a miserable life before all this. Aiko was abandoned by her former trainer for being dubbed ‘weak’. 

Izumi saved Aiko from being bullied by some teenage trainers, they’ve been inseparable ever since that day.

Since children were allowed to have catch pokemon and train them until they can go to pokemon school. Izumi caught Aiko and became her very first pokemon.

Izumi was also given five more pokeballs if ever she catches another pokemon and the latest poketech, which her mother had bought.

“Thanks for the food, mama!” Izumi said, Inko smiled at her daughter's pureness.

“You’re very welcome dear,” Inko said, as her partner Delphox, the final evolution of Fennekin, came to gather up the plates.

“Oh! No need to do that Delphox!” Inko said Delphox was always like this. 

“Del-Phox!”

Inko sighed at the stubbornness of her pokemon. Delphox was always Loyal to her and Izumi. Then she thought of an idea. Inko smiled

“How about we make a deal, you’ll clean the table, while I’ll clean the plates,” Inko formed a deal. Delphox tilted her head, thinking about it.

“Del,” Delphox nodded to her deal.

As the two went on with the chores, Izumi  already got ready for bedtime. Izumi’s hair was currently down. She wore her favorite pajamas, decorated with different pokemon such as Chansey and Gardevoir.

xx

_ ‘It is time to deliver the first message, _ _’_ Arceus thought, sending out telepathic waves.

xx

“Evui!” Aiko purred in delight as Izumi brushed her fur. It was practically their routine.

Izumi froze for a mere second, feeling cold as if the AC was turned on. Aiko turned back looking at her trainer worriedly. Izumi noticed this and petted her.

“It’s nothing, Aiko.” Izumi reassured her. Aiko nodded and turned back.

_ “It is almost time, Chosen One.” _ The unknown voice said.

“W-who are y-you?” Izumi stuttered, Aiko tilted her head in confusion. Izumi’s heart beat wildly because of the surprise from the unknown voice.

_“You will know soon enough,”_ The voice said, fading away.

‘What was that?’ Izumi wondered continuing brushing Aiko’s fur.

xx

_ “Chosen One, please be ready for what is about to happen,” _

xx

Izumi finally finished brushing Aiko’s fur. It took about thirty minutes. Izumi looked at Aiko.

Aiko’s fur was as soft as a blanket. It was all shiny and clean. Aiko always liked being brushed like this.

“Alright!” Izumi said. Aiko turned to her trainer. “Aiko, it’s time for bed,” Izumi turned to the clock as it said exactly, 9:30 p.m.

Aiko got up and laid down the bed. Izumi smiled at Aiko’s cute yawn. Izumi got her brush and slowly brushed her hair.

Izumi herself got into bed. She thought of the mysterious voice in her head earlier. She couldn’t get it out of her head for some reason. Izumi thought of it one last time and ended up sleeping. 

Inko took opened the door and took a peek at her daughter’s room. She smiled at the sight of Izumi and Aiko both sleeping.

Inko slowly closed the door as both Izumi and Aiko got covered by darkness.

xx

Izumi opened her eyes. Questioning where she was. She was currently floating in a vast galaxy full of stars, and comets.

The galaxy itself looked as if they were in a movie. Izumi pinched herself making sure that this was all real. She squeaked from the pain. That’s when she heard...

“Evui?!”

Izumi looked in the direction of the sound. It was Aiko, currently as confused as Izumi.

“Aiko,” Izumi said. “Do you know where we are?” 

Aiko only shook her head in response. Izumi sighed floating up to her. Izumi then looked up the galaxy again looking for Dialga, or could it possibly Palkia.

_ “Quite close but good try,” _

Izumi and Aiko could only blink in surprise. Izumi immediately recognized this voice earlier from when she was brushing Aiko’s fur.

Izumi and Aiko looked up, seeing the creator of the universe, Arceus. Both of them gawked in surprise.

_ “Did you have a good sleep?” _

Aiko kept on blinking, probably broken.  Izumi looked at Aiko before answering.

“U-u-um, y-yes. We d-did have a good s-sle-eep, A-Ar-Arceus-sama.” Izumi squeaked out. Arceus could only internally laugh at their expressions.

_ “Good, we have much to talk about.” _

Aiko could only tilt her head. While Izumi, well Izumi was very much confused. First the voice, and now this?

Arceus’s golden ring lightly glowed. He created a small table and three cushions. He looked at the duo and smiled.

_ “Please, sit down.” _

The duo followed god’s orders. They sat down in each of the cushions. Arceus’s ring glowed again as a teapot and two small cups appeared.

_ “Tea?”  _ He asked,

“O-of c-course, Arceus-sama” Izumi received the cup of tea.

Izumi took a sip from the cup, while Aiko looked at Arceus with curiosity. Arceus smiled at the curious Eevee.

_ “So,” _ He started.  _ “You might be wondering, why you are here.”  _

Izumi and Aiko both nodded. 

_ “Well, firstly you are the chosen one.” _

“Evui?!?!” Aiko screamed in shock,

“Oh! Oka- wAIT WHAT?!?! I’M WHO NOW?!?! ”


	2. Discontinued

Hello! Everyone, sadly i am discontinuing this story and making a new one!

It will be posted a few days from now.

The story will be called Pokehero!

**Author's Note:**

> Eevee - Aiko  
> Gender: Female  
> Level: 36  
> Moves: Growl, Tackle, Tail Whip, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Swift, Bite, and Copycat


End file.
